Once Upon a Time in Hyrule
by anoddlittleboy
Summary: This is a crossover between Zelda and Once Upon A Time. It takes place around the end of the wicked witch arc just before rumple kills Zelena (spoiler alert) and in the ocarina of time game just before link wakes up from his seven year sleep. also many characters from both stories will appear.
1. Chapter 1 Assault on Storybrooke

Hey everyone! There's two things I want to point out about this fan fiction. First off I'm new to this whole fan fiction thing and I most likely have no idea what I'm doing. I like both Once Upon A Time and Zelda, and I thought they could mix pretty well seeing as everyone from the enchanted forest kind of came from a medieval setting.

Second, I want to say that this is a crossover between Zelda and Once Upon A Time. It takes place around the end of the wicked witch arc just before rumple kills Zelena (spoiler alert) and in the ocarina of time game just before link wakes up from his seven year sleep. also many characters from both stories will appear. if you haven't watched Once Upon a time I recommend that you do otherwise prepared to be horribly confused.

So anyways like every episode of Once Upon A Time there is past and present segments. if it has ******PAST****** Above it it's a past segment. if it has ******PRESENT****** above it, it's a present segment.

And without further adieu, please enjoy the first chapter of "Once upon a time in Hyrule."

 ******PAST******

Zelda was in her personal garden, staring into the throne room through the window. She knew that soon Ganondorf was to enter and swear allegiance to her father the king. She also had no doubt in her mind, that this vow was a lie. Suddenly she heard light footsteps from behind. She turned around to see a young boy in a green tunic with a small fairy hovering around him. Anyone else in her position would have called the guards and have him thrown out without a second thought. But Zelda could sense a great deal about this boy.

 **Zelda:** Who are you? How did you get past the guards? Wait, is that a fairy?

 **Navi:** Um, last I checked I was.

 **Zelda:** Then, are you from the Forest?

 **Link:** Yeah, how did you know?

 **Zelda:** Then you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?

Link smiled and pulled a shining emerald from his pocket.

 **Zelda:** I knew it!

 ******PRESENT******

Belle had just returned Rumpelstiltskin's dagger to him, trusting him to let the woman who killed his son live. The dark one turned around and after a romantic speech handed Belle the dagger and asked,

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Belle, will you marry me.

Belle would have said yes in a second, however before the words could leave her lips, the ground began to shake. The laughing to two elderly ladies could be heard across the town. Rumple and Belle ran outside to see what was going on. To their shock half of the town of Storybrooke was covered in fire and the other half frozen in ice.

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Bloody hell, what are those two even doing here?

 **Belle:** Wait, you mean you know who did this?!

Emma came running over to the Mr gold's pawn shop, bringing Regina, David, Snow, and Henry with her.

 **Emma:** Belle, Gold, thank god you're all right.

 **Regina:** Okay, does anyone care to explain why everything in town is either freezing or frying?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** I know exactly who did this.

 **Snow White:** Really, who?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Koume and Kotake, otherwise known as Twinrova.

 **David:** What are they doing here?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** My guess is vengeance

 **Kotake:** Would you listen to this fool Koume?

 **Koume:** Does he really think we'd waste our time with payback Kotake?

Two old witches hovered towards the heroes of Storybrooke on flying broomsticks.

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Twinrova, how awful to see you again. You're both looking repulsive as always.

 **Kotake:** Well at least you haven't mellowed with age.

 **Koume:** I believe the last time we met was... when was it? Oh yes!

Kotake and Koume: WHEN YOU COST US THE HYLIAN WAR!

 **Belle:** Wait, so if you're not here for vengeance, then why are you here?

 **Kotake:** The dark curse!

 **Koume:** Hand it over!

 **Emma:** And if we say "No?"

Kotake and Koume began to glow with flaming and freezing aura.

 **Kotake:** Then with my flame I will burn you to the bone!

 **Koume:** And with my frost I will freeze you to your souls!

As the witches hovered around the on their broomsticks. The heroes stood close together. Rumpelstiltskin summoned an odd shield in a cloud of smoke.

 **Henry:** Want is that?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** This is the mirror shield. It's how I beat them last time. It has the power to absorb and repel magic.

 **Kotake:** We remember that shield.

 **Koume:** But last time we weren't taking you seriously.

 **Kotake:** This time we are going all out

 **Koume:** Ready when you are sister

 **Kotake and Koume:** Twinrova Double Dynamite Attack!

The two witches suddenly began circling around each other going faster and faster until suddenly they merged together. They suddenly fused into a beautiful young woman glowing with both aura of the two witches. She held a flaming rod in one hand and a frozen rod in the other.

 **Twinrova:** Now then, About that dark curse.

Rumpelstiltskin held up the mirror shield.

 **Twinrova:** Fine then.

The fused witch shot a ball of fire at the shield. The mirror shield began glowing with heat of the spell. The fused witch then shot a ball of ice. When the ice touched the shield it stopped glowing.

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** What the...

 **Twinrova:** We have you and your shield figured out from last time. The mirror shield can only absorb one type of magic at a time. If you try to absorb a second spell, the two will cancel each other out!

Twinrova continued to shoot at the mirror shield switching between fire and ice spells. Shooting faster and faster until they finally knocked the shield out of the dark one's hand. When the shield touched the ground it vanished in a cloud of smoke and appeared in Twinrova's hand.

 **Twinrova:** Well I suppose we can use it for something.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand up and whisked himself, his fiance, and the heroes of story Brooke to safety.

 **Twinrova:** We're not giving up Dark One! We came to get a dark curse and we're not leaving without it.

 ******PAST******

 **Zelda:** When the goddesses created Hyrule they left behind a sacred triangle called The Triforce. It is said to grant the wishes of whoever touches it. According to the legend, if someone with a righteous heart makes a wish Hyrule will have golden age of prosperity. But if someone with an evil mind has his wish granted then Hyrule will be plunged into misery. And so to prevent this, our ancestors sealed the Triforce in the sacred realm, the doorway to it being the temple of time. To get into it you need the spiritual stones of the forest, of fire, and of water. Also you will need the ocarina of time. That is a sacred treasure guarded by the Royal family of Hyrule.

 **Link:** So then, you think this Ganondorf guy is after the Triforce.

 **Zelda:** There is no doubt about it.

Zelda pointed to the window she was spying through.

 **Zelda:** I was spying though this window. Would you like to look?

Link stepped over to the window and saw a green skinned man with evil eyes kneeling.

 **Zelda:** That is Ganondorf. As you can see, he is swearing allegiance to my father but I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds in my dream, they must resemble that man.

As Link looked through the window at the desert king, Ganondorf noticed Link watching him and turned his head towards the window. Link stepped backwards startled at the glare this man gave.

 **Zelda:** What happened? Did he see you?

 **Link:** Yeah, he saw me.

 **Zelda:** Don't worry, he doesn't know we suspect anything.

 **Link:** Did you tell your father about the dream?

 **Zelda:** Yes, but he didn't believe it was a prophecy. However I can sense that man's intentions. I'm afraid that he is going to destroy Hyrule.

 **Link:** Don't worry, I won't let that happen. You said he needs three stones to get into the sacred realm. Well I already have one, I just need to beat him to the other two.

 **Zelda:** You would do all of that for me?

Link answered Zelda with a smile.

 **Zelda:** I'll have my attendant, Impa, escort you out. The spiritual stone of fire is held with the gorons on Death Mountain. The Zoras, at the end of Zora's River hold the stone of Water. I will protect the Ocarina of Time with my life. Ganondorf will not have it.

 **Link:** I won't let you down!

 ******PRESENT******

As Twinrova separated and flew over Story Brooke, Rumpelstiltkin and the heroes of story Brooke hid in granny's dinner with granny, Robin Hood, and Hook.

 **Hook:** So Dark one, mind telling us why these witches want the dark curse?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Well you see these witches lead a tribe known as the Gerudo. The problem however is that they live in a harsh desert. They once tried to fix that by starting a war to take over a world known as Hyrule. However the king made a deal with me, wanting me to win the war for him. They must want this curse to rewrite Hyrule so that the Gerudo rule it

 **Regina:** And what exactly did you get out of this deal?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** The location of the Dark Curse.

 **Snow White:** And now they want to know where the curse is.

 **Emma:** Well they won't get it. I will protect this town with my life.

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Dearie, if you go out there you're just going to get killed.

 **Emma:** So what then, we just sit here and do nothing?

 **David:** No, we come up with a plan, then we stop Twinrova.

As they talked Twinrova stumbled across the local sheriff station with a girl that many people despise trying to catch they're attention. The witches dove down to the barred window of the jail cell.

 **Zelena:** Hello ladies, tell me are you responsible for this remarkable renovation over the town.

 **Kotake:** Tell us, would you happen to know where the Dark Curse is?

 **Zelena:** Why yes, I think I have an idea where my sister might be keeping it. Knowing that bitch, it's probably in her vault. Tell you what, if you let me out, I'll take you straight to it.

 **Koume:** Deal!

The witches fired their magic at the wall of the sheriff station and made a massive whole in the wall of Zelena's cell. Zelena stepped through the hole grinning and chuckling.

 **Zelena:** Right this way ladies.

Zelena eagerly led Twinrova to Regina's vault. As they went inside the witches began searching for the dark curse. Zelena then opened a small drawer in a jewelry box and found her necklace which was the source of her power. She put it on without hesitation.

 **Koume:** KOTAKE I FOUND IT!

 **Kotake:** Let me see Koume!

The witches read the recipe for the curse together.

 **Kotake:** That is definitely the dark curse, Koume.

The witches looked at Zelena.

 **Kotake:** You've proven yourself very useful.

 **Koume:** How would you like to have more power that puts even the Dark One to shame.

 **Zelena:** I'm listening.

 **Kotake:** All you have to do...

 **Koume:** Is swear your undying allegiance to Lord Ganondorf!

 **Zelena:** Sign me up.

Kotake, Koume, and Zelena were whisked away to Hyrule, vanishing in a cloud of fire and ice.

Back in Hyrule, Ganondorf was in bed with his fiance, "Nazara," queen of the Gerudo. Her daughter Nabooru had been missing for sometime, and so she found comfort in the love between her and Ganondorf. As their lips were pressed against each other's they heard the sound of Kotake yelling,

 **Kotake:** Lord Ganondorf! We have found the dark curse.

Ganondorf and Nazara smiled as they got themselves dressed and and headed downstairs to the Twinrova sisters and Zelena.

 **Ganondorf:** And who is this?

Zelena took a bow to Ganondorf in a polite manner and a smile.

 **Zelena:** You must be Lord Ganondorf. I am Zelena, and it is an absolute honor to meet you.

 **Kotake:** This woman led us to the Dark Curse.

 **Koume:** She's proven herself very useful.

The witches had started pouring ingredients into the cauldron. They then handed Lord Ganondorf the recipe pointing at a particular ingredient.

 **Kotake:** There is just one more ingredient we need.

 **Ganondorf:** Well that seems simple enough.

 **Nazara:** What is the last ingredient my love.

Ganondorf shoved his fist inside of Nazara and ripped out her heart.

 **Ganondorf:** The heart of the thing I love the most.

Ganondorf held the heart over the cauldron and crushed it into dust. As the dust fell into the cauldron, smoke began to rise from it and cover the skies of Hyrule.

 ******PAST******

Link held the spiritual stone of fire in his right hand, and the stone of water in his left.

 **Link:** Well Navi, this makes all three spiritual stones.

 **Navi:** We should head back to the castle then. Zelda is waiting for us.

Link and Navi eagerly rushed through the Hyrule field. As they approached the castle town gate it began to open. As they walked in however they nearly run over by a white horse the was carrying Zelda and her attendant Impa. As Zelda rode out, she saw Link and threw the Ocarina of Time into the creek behind him. She trusted to know what to do from there.

Link then turned around and saw Ganondorf, riding a black horse.

 **Ganondorf:** ARGH! I lost her! Hey you, kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past here just now! Which way did it go? ANSWER ME!

Link took a step backwards, and then drew out his sword.

 **Ganondorf:** Heh heh heh, so you want a piece of me? I like your attitude kid.

Ganondorf held up his hand and created a ball of electricity in his fingertips and threw it at Link, knocking him straight down.

 **Ganondorf:** Do you know who your dealing with? I am Ganondorf! And I will rule the world.

Ganondorf rode out through the field on his horse hoping to find Zelda and Impa.

Link then dove into the river and retrieved the Ocarina of Time that Zelda had thrown into it. Suddenly the Ocarina began to glow and he saw a vision of princess Zelda speaking to him.

 **Zelda:** Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand I won't be around anymore. I wanted to wait for you, but i couldn't delay even longer. All I could do is leave you the ocarina and this song. This song opens the door of time.

Zelda played a mysterious song. Link the followed on his new ocarina of time, memorizing every note.

 **Zelda:** Go to the Temple of Time and play this song. Please Link, you must protect the Triforce.

At that point Link ran through the Castle town seeing a great battle between Hyrule and the Gerudo being waged. Link then found himself in the temple of time. There was a massive door with a stand in front of it, that had three alcoves, each one in the shape of a spiritual stone. He place a stone into each alcove and played the song of time that Zelda taught him in his vision. Suddenly the stones and the door began to glow. The door slowly opened itself. Link stepped through the door and saw a shining sword, wedged into a pedestal.

 **Navi:** Link, that's the legendary blade of Evil's Bane. That's the Master Sword.

Link slowly approached the Master Sword. He wrapped his hands around the handle and pulled the sword out. Suddenly a blue light began to fill the area around him. Unknown to Link and Navi however, they were watched by a familiar man.

 **Ganondorf:** Just as I thought, you held the keys to the sacred realm. I owe it all to you kid. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 ******PRESENT******

 **Robin Hood:** Wait, somethings not right. Why are the Twinrova sisters suddenly quiet.

 **David:** Are they hiding?

 **Belle:** Maybe they gave up and left?

 **Snow White:** I doubt it, they made it clear they wouldn't leave without the dark curse.

 **Emma:** You don't think they found it do you?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Of course they didn't, did they?

 **Regina:** My vault, that's where I keep it.

Rumpelstiltskin, Emma, Hook, Belle, Regina, Snow White, David, and Henry rushed to Regina's Vault. They stepped inside to see that it had been ransacked. Regina looked into the box where she kept the Dark Curse and saw it was empty.

 **Regina:** Damn it! They have it!

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** More than likely they've already gone to Hyrule with it.

 **Robin Hood:** How did they know where it was?

 **Regina:** Forget how they knew where it was, how did they get to it? I had this vault sealed with blood magic. There's no way they could have opened it!

Henry quickly remembered that there was only one person in Story Brooke who was blood related to Regina.

 **Henry:** Which is why they didn't. They busted out Zelena, and she opened it for them.

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Let Zelena live despite everything she's done. Guess who's brilliant idea that was.

 **Regina:** Oh so now your gonna go on that I should have just let you murder her?

 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Do you want my honest answer?

 **Emma:** Look, it doesn't matter now. What does matters now is that we go after them. There's no trelling what there going to do with that curse.

 **Rumpelstiltskin** : Yes but do you mind explaining how. They are in an entirely different world. And now we don't even have a dark curse to bring us to it.

 **Sheik:** But you have me.

The looked to the entrance to the vault and saw a young man wearing the strangest outfit. He held a harp in his hand.

 **Belle:** Who are you?

 **Sheik:** I am Sheik, the last of the Sheikah. They are most likely casting that curse as we speak, and while I can't stop them from casting it, I can take you to someone who will be able to break it. Hold on tight, we are going to Hyrule.

 **Regina:** You're going to take us between worlds.

Sheik held up his harp and explained,

 **Sheik:** This harp was once wielded by the goddess Hylia. And by playing the song of soaring on it. I can take us anywhere.

Sheik played a strange song on his harp. Suddenly, the winds began to blow so hard around everyone that they could not see anything. They then found themselves in a strange temple. There were then dark clouds looming over the area.

 **Sheik:** Don't worry, this temple is sacred ground. The dark curse will not touch this place. We are safe so long as we stay in it. We will simply wait until the curse has taken its toll. And now for the one who I mentioned. I would like you all to meet the Hero of Time.

Suddenly a blue light filled the back room of the temple. When the light faded there was a seventeen year old boy wearing a green tunic, with a fairy floating around him.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 For Chumps

Hey guys. As some of you may have saw, I posted this same second chapter some time ago, however it was all out of whack. I noticed befroe, but I didn't do anything because I thought it was the fan fiction app glitching up. (I don't know why I thought it was the app glitching up.) But then I looked at it on the the website, and all I could think was, "WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT?!" Hopefully I've fixed it, I won't know till after I posted it. Hope this works.

 **-PRESENT-**

 **Rauru** : Link. Wake up Link.

Link woke up to find himself in the strangest place he had ever seen. He stood on this small floating platform in this empty void that had lights flickering around him. He saw an old man standing before him an this strange orange attire.

 **Link** : Where am I?

 **Rauru** : This is the sacred realm Link. When you pulled the master sword you opened the doorway to this place. However though you may have pulled the master sword in the name of peice, Ganondorf was able to use this opportunity to invade the sacred realm a claim Triforce.

 **Link** : What?! You're saying Ganodorf has the Triforce?!

Link noticed the new sound of his own voice.

 **Link** : Wait, why does my voice sound so strange?

 **Rauru** : Link, do not be alarmed, look at youself.

Link looked at his reflection in the platform on which he stood. To his shock he was now a seventeen year old boy.

 **Navi** : Link, you're and adult!

 **Rauru** : The master sword can only be pulled by the hero of time. That would be you Link. However you were to young to the hero. So the sacred realm sealed you here in a deep sleep for seven years.

 **Link** : And how much has Ganondorf gotten away with during these seven years.

 **Rauru** : A Great War happened between the Hylians and the Gerudo. Thanks to the Triforce being on their side the Gerudo were winning easily. Then not long ago Ganondorf acquired something called "The Dark Curse." If the Triforce was not enough, this curse ruins any chance Hyrule had. It rewrote the entire kingdom to match Ganondorf's desires. But all hope is not lost. There is still one person who can break this curse, reclaim the Triforce, and restore peace to Hyrule. You Link. But it will not be simple task, you will be putting you're life on the line nearly every minute of it. Do you have the courage to take this task?

 **Link** : Whatever it takes. I screwed up and caused this when I let Ganondorf in here. I will do anything I can to fix it.

 **Rauru** : This is the chamber of sages. There are six sage including myself. I am Rauru the sage of light. If you wish to save Hyrule you will have to find the other five sages. With our combined power, we will lock the evil King in the void of time, where he will never harm another soul again. Now go Link, the fate of Hyrule Depends on you.

A bright Blue lit enveloped the area. Soon as the light faded Link and Navi found themselves back in the temple of time. Link looked at himself and saw that he was truly full grown. This was no dream.

- **PAST** -

Link and Navi had arrived at the Hyrule Castle Town. Link was amazed at all of the tall buildings. His whole life he only knew of the humble tree houses in the forest in which he grew up. Navi however couldn't help but call him a country bumpkin. Link had no idea what that meant.

 **Navi** : So Link, where do you think the princess is.

 **Link** : Beats me maybe we should ask someone.

Link walked to a happy looking couple, holding each other in their arms.

 **Link** : Excuse me, do you know where the princess is.

The couple paused and began bursting out in laughter. They said that everyone knows that the princess lives in the castle just north of the town. Link thanked the couple, and ran north. He approached the gate just outside the castle as he heard a soft singing nearby. Around red headed girl was leaned up against the wall singing a delightful little song.

 **Link** : Hello, are you the princess.

 **Malon** : HAHAHA! Thanks for the compliment, but no. My name is Malon. I'm jaunt waiting on my dad to finish his delivery. Knowing him he's probably fallen asleep. Parents, what are you gonna do?

 **Link** : Well I'm heading inside to meet the princess. If I see him I'll wake him up you.

 **Malon** : HAHAHA! Well good luck with that!

Link approached the gate and talked to the guard in charge of it.

 **Link** : Excuse me sir can you open the gate please. I need to see the princess.

 **Guard** : Oh isn't this cute. Sorry kid, but I can't just let anyone in. Why don't you go play hide and seek with your friends or something.

 **Link** : But I really need to get in mister.

 **Guard** : You're not getting in kid so run along now.

Link turned around and walked back towards Malon, trying hard to think of a way to get into the castle.

 **Malon** : So how'd it go?

 **Link** : He wouldn't let me in.

 **Malon** : Of coarse not. The only reason they let my dad in is because he was delivering milk. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

As Link looked towards Malon he noticed a few strand of vines growing on the wall.

- **PRESENT** -

 **Navi** : Looks like we're back in the temple of time. But have seven years really passed?

Link and Navi turned around and saw several people standing before him. Surprised he drew his sword on impulse, ready to strike should these strangers be hostile.

 **Emma** : Woah, tiger. Take it easy.

 **Link** : Are you with Ganondorf.

 **Regina** : Who?

 **Link** : Ganondorf, the evil king. He cast the dark curse.

 **Robin Hood** : Um no, that would be Twinrova.

 **Sheik** : Not quite. Twinrova simply fetched the curse for him. It was the Evil King Ganondorf who cast it.

 **Hook** : So then those witches work for him?

 **Sheik** : yes and no, Twinrova are Ganondorf's mothers. But right now we have bigger problems to worry about. But first let me introduce myself. I am Shiek, the last of the Shiekah.

 **David** : Last of the Shiekah, what happened to the rest of them?

 **Sheik** : We were chosen by the goddess Hylia to serve as the guardians of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Needless to say, Ganondorf did not take well to us protecting his enemies. At least Princess Zelda managed to survive.

 **Link** : So then, Zelda is alive?

 **Shiek** : She is indeed. But if you want to know her whereabouts then I'm afraid I cannot help you. I can however help with finding the six sages. I am sure Rauru told you all about them.

 **Snow White** : The six Sages?

 **Link** : Yes, Rauru the sage of light, told me that is we awaken all six sages, then with three combined power we can stop Ganondorf.

 **Emma** : Well then, that's our new task. Find the sages.

 **Shiek** : The first sage in in the Forest Temple, deep within the sacred forest meadow, in the Kokiri Forest. However, equipped as you are you cannot even enter the temple. If you believe that I am on your side then go to Kakariko Village.

 **Henry** : So then we're back in business, I still need to work on the name I guess. Operation, well something that seeks out his prey and jumps out of now where.

 **Emma** : Don't worry kid, you'll figure it out.

- **PAST** -

Link began climbing up the vines, slowly reaching the top of the wall. Malon watched Link climb with a smile.

 **Malon** : Wow, this is not something you see everyday.

 **Link** : What can I say, I really need to get in there.

 **Malon** : Word of advice, don't get caught by the guards. If they find out you broke in, well I don't know what will happen. No one has ever had the guts to try this before!

 **Link** : Well, I'm gonna be the first.

 **Malon** : And I'm still debating on whether that's bold or stupid.

 **Link** : Why can't it be both?

Malon laughed as Link reached the top of the wall. He hurried over to the gate from on top of the hill. He noticed a few guards on top of the gate. He jumped down from the hill onto the other side of the gate unsung whatever he could as cover for when a guard would look his way, weather they be trees, bushes, or rocks. He swam through the small stream just on the edge of the castle. Eventually he found man sleeping next to a crate of milk. He woke the man with a gentle nudge.

 **Talon** : What in tarnation! Can't a guy get a little shut eye around here?!

 **Link** : Are you Malon's Dad?

 **Talon** : Yes that'd be me.

 **Talon** paused and realized that Malon must have been waiting for him still.

 **Talon** : Dag gum! I fell asleep and Malon must've been been waiting for me still! She's really gonna let me have it!

Talon ran out through the field in front of the castle as fast as he could, not wanting to keep his daughter waiting any longer. Link then looked to his right and saw a small hole that was just big enough for him to crawl through.

- **PRESENT** -

Link and the heroes of Story Brooke stepped outside of the temple. Nearby was what was once the peaceful bustling town of Castle Town. Now it was ruined and overrun with re-deads.

 **Emma** : The dark curse did this?

 **Regina** : Well it's not exactly difficult for it that much is for sure.

Belle sudden screamed as she turned around to see a re-dead only three inches away from her. As the walking corpse grabbed her she struggled. Suddenly the re-dead froze with a hint of lit sparkling around it. Rumpelstiltskin was pointing his finger at the re-dead. He then pointed his finger to the side, and the re-dead released bell and flew in that direction.

 **Rumpelstiltskin** : Belle, are you alright?

 **Belle** : I'm fine, thank you.

 **Link** : We need to get out of here right now. There's a ranch not far from here, ran by this really nice guppy named talon. He'll let us stay the night.

 **Robin Hood** : Unless of course whatever happened to this town happened to the ranch as well.

Emma turned to where Shiek was standing only moments ago.

 **Emma** : What do you think Shiek?

Sheik was no longer anywhere to be found.

 **Hook** : Where the bloody hell did she go?

 **Link** : Well then we're just gonna have to take our chances.

The group left the town, avoiding any contact with the living dead. Then as they left there was a ranch no more than a twenty minute walk away. Yeah were relieved to see that the ranch had not as well fallen into some sort of post apocalyptic state. Link approached the man standing outside the front door of the main building.

 **Link** : Excuse us, do you know where Talon is?

 **Ingo** : That lazy oaf don't run this place no more. The name's Ingo. What do y'all want?

 **Emma** : We just need to stay a night, that's all.

 **Ingo** : Well that depends, y'all got any money?

 **Rumpelstiltskin** : I believe I can handle everyone here.

A spool of gold thread appeared in Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

 **Ingo** : I believe that'll do nicely. Y'all pick a room and get comfy.

- **PAST** -

Malon was in the coral in Lon Lon Ranch, singing to the horses. Her father was asleep once more. This time he was asleep in the room where the ranch kept it's cuckoos. Malon suddenly heard light footsteps from behind. She turned around and saw Link once again standing before her.

 **Link** : Oh no don't mind me. You can keep singing.

 **Malon** : Hey your the boy from the castle. So did ya ever meet the princess?

Link smiled as he answered her,

 **Link** : Sure did, she gave me this big job to do. Her attendant though, said I should stop by this place if it starts to get dark. And well if you just look up you can see my point.

It was already night time in Hyrule.

 **Malon** : That's okay. I'll just wake up my dad and ask him if you can stay the night.

 **Link** : You sure he won't mind?

 **Malon** : Course not, my dad loves visitors.

 **Link** : No I mean "will he mind you waking him up?"

 **Malon** : Hahaha! Don't worry, I was gonna wake him up anyways. I just finished cooking dinner and its cooling down.

Malon woke her father easily. All she had to do was whisper two words into his left ear.

 **Malon** : Dinner time.

Talon sprang from his slumber, seemingly bursting with energy.

 **Talon** : Well aren't you just a darling young girl. What did ya cook tonight?

 **Malon** : Come to the table and find out papa.

Talon noticed Link standing just inside the door.

 **Talon** : Hey yer that young lad from the other day at the castle. I really gotta thank you for waking me up. If ya hadn't I'd have probably slept for days.

 **Link** : I'm sure you wouldn't have been out that long.

 **Malon** : Knowing my dad like I do, I kinda have to disagree.

 **Talon** : Tell ya what. It's late out, so why don't you have dinner with us and stay the night.

 **Link** : Sounds great.

They sat down at the dinner table, and enjoyed the fried chicken, cream style corn, and mashed potatoes that Malon made herself.

- **PRESENT** -

Henry was up late looking at the horses. Link had already explained everything he knew including the Triforce to the heroes of Story Brooke. David was in the stable where Malon was feeding the horses. She seemed so unhappy for some reason.

 **David** : Are you alright?

 **Malon** : Oh I'm fine, but the horses aren't. I miss the days when my papa ran the ranch. Ingo treats the horses so badly. I knew he was jealous of my papa, but I never dreamed he would cheat him out of the ranch. But now he owns the place so there's nothing I can do.

 **David** : There has to be. You can't just let him do this.

Malon walked out of the stables to go to bed.

 **Malon** : And to think u always had such big dreams for these horses. Dreams are for chumps.

Link, unable to sleep, walked outside and saw Henry at the fence. He approached the boy and pat him on the shoulder.

 **Link** : So, you can't sleep either.

 **Henry** : Yeah, this is just so huge. I mean, I knew stories each had ire own world but now video games too.

 **Link** : Video games?

 **Henry** : Yeah sorry, I don't know how to explain what a video game is.

 **Link** : I'm dealing with a lot too. Hyrule changed so much these past years. And I'm missing each one of them.

Link noticed how Henry was looking at the horses in the corral.

 **Link** : Say, how about tomorrow before we head out, you and I ride some horses together. You know, just for fun.

Henry looked at Link with a smile.

 **Henry** : That sounds cool. But I don't know how to ride a horse.

 **Link** : I'll teach you how. I rode a few back when I was a kid.

 **Henry** : Heh, which to you wasn't that long ago.

{PAST}

It was morning and Malon wanted to show Link how to ride a horse. Link was on the back of one of them, holding on to bridle.

 **Link** : Like this?

 **Malon** : That's great! Give her a light tap with your heel, crack the bridle and yell "Yah"

 **Link** : Um, Okay. Yah!

The horse began walking around the inside of the corral, carrying Link on it's back. Link began to enjoy riding this horse before long. Malon then rode on another horse that walked beside him and asked

 **Malon** : Having fun, huh.

 **Link** : Yeah, this awesome.

Link notice a much younger horse on the far side of the corral.

 **Link** : Say Malon: What's that horse's name? Malon and Link stepped off of the horses and approached the pony.

 **Malon** : This one is Epona. She is the pride and joy of this ranch. She's full of energy, and runs faster and jumps higher than most of our full grown horses.

 **Link** : Wow, that amazing. I just wonder how great she'll be when she grows up.

As Link approached Epona the pony became frightened and ran off.

 **Malon** : Sorry bout that. Epona is very shy. And she doesn't like strangers very much. But your right, I can see her being amazing when she grows up. My dream is that one day Epona will carry the greatest hero that Hyrule has ever know on her back. Pictures of her would be painted and put all over the world for people to look at, and people would see Epona and say, "I wanna ride a steed like that." But it won't happen.

 **Link** : Why not?

 **Malon** : Well my cousin Ingo says that dreams are for chumps who are too scared to face reality.

 **Link** : Well I think he's wrong. Dreams aren't for chumps. It's really the opposite. I have no doubt that one day that dream of your will become true.

 **Malon** : You know what, I like you. There is mighty quick way to get Epona's trust. All ya have to do is sing her favorite song.

Malon began singing the same song that she was when Link found her the night before. Epona then began approaching Malon. Link pulled out his fairy ocarina and followed along on it. He as he played Epona's song, he carefully memorized each not. Then Epona eagerly walked up to Link. She looked at Link with a calm and trusting look inner eyes.

 **Malon** : See, now Epona and you are friends.

- **PRESENT** -

The next morning, Link took Henry horseback riding like he promised. Ingo however wanted five rupees for each five minutes. Link payed for him and Henry to each have five minutes. Henry quickly caught on and before long proved to be a natural. Link however couldn't help but notice a familiar horse at the edge of the corral.

 **Link** : Hey there, I remember you. Epona is it.

Epona backed away from Link very nervously.

 **Link** : Right, I know what you like.

Link play Epona's song on the ocarina of time. Suddenly Epona calmed down and even let Link ride on her. As he began to race around the corral on her, the heroes of Story Brooke were talking to Ingo.

 **Snow White** : So if the rumors are to be believed, did you cheat Talon out of this ranch.

 **Ingo** : That rumor again? Don't be absurd. The Great Ganondorf saw my talents and realized that the only one who could run this ranch properly wax me.

 **Hook** : I get, you told him everything he wanted to here and he acknowledged your sucking up.

 **Ingo** : Believe what you want.

 **David** : Fine, I think we will.

 **Emma** : Is that Link over there?

Everyone noticed Link riding on Epona. He was even jumping the small fences that strewn throughout the inside of the corral. Not noticing which horse he was riding Ingo got Link's attention.

 **Ingo** : So, I see you've done this before. Must think you're real good.

 **Link** : I appreciate the compliment.

 **Ingo** : How's about you and I have little race. You ride that horse and I'll ride another. One lap around he corral. And how about a little wager, let's say,,fifty rupees.

 **Link** : Why not, it could be fun.

Everyone gathered around the corral to watch the race. Henry was standing just off the edge to count it off.

 **Robin Hood** : So do you think that Link can win.

 **Regina** : Doubt it. Ingo has been at this for much longer.

 **Henry** : On your mark! Get set! GO!

Ingo and Link took of on their horses. Ingo's horse was going as fast as it could while Epona and Link were just barely keeping up with him. Link rode up to the side of Ingo. As Ingo was in surprise of Link being on par with him, Link smiled and asked,

 **Link** : Say Ingo, I'm kind of new to this racing thing. Am I suppose to just keep up with you, or is one of us suppose to get around the corral before the other.

 **Ingo** : Heh heh, oh one of us is definitely suppose to get around the corral before the other.

 **Link** : Alright then, thanks. YAH!

Epona suddenly started going twice as fast. Having taken Ingo completely by surprise Link and Epona finished the race with record timing. Everyone clapped there hands for Link having won the race.

 **Hook** : Nice, someone owes you fifty rupees.

 **Ingo** : SH-SH-SHOOOOOOOOOOT! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY LOSE!

 **Rumpelstiltskin** : Well, a lot of things don't make sense. What does is that you pay up already.

 **Ingo** : WHY, IF THE GREAT GANONDORF FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS HUMILIATION...

Ingo pointed at Link and in desperation yelled,

 **Ingo** : YOU, HOW ABOUT ANOTHER RACE?

 **Belle** : Are you joking?

 **Emma** : Doubt it.

 **Ingo** : IF YOU WIN, THEN YOU CAN... KEEP... THE HORSE!

 **Link** : I can keep the horse if I win?

 **Navi** : Guys that will make finding the sages so much easier.

 **Rumpelstiltskin** : I can use a bit of magic to conjure up a wooden carriage, if Link wins.

 **Link** : Alright Ingo, you're on!

Link and Ingo got back into the starting position.

 **Henry** : Om your mark! Get set!

Before Henry could say "Go" however Ingo took off like a rocket.

 **Link** : What the?

 **Henry** : That's cheating!

 **Navi** : Link, don't just sit there go!

 **Link** : YAH!

Link and Epona took off as fast as they could. Ingo's cheating had already given him a considerable advantage. As Link caught up to him Ingo continued to kick his horse hard to make it go faster. As Ingo was nearing the finish line, Link was just behind Ingo. Whenever Link would try to pass however Ingo would move his horse to ensure he always directly in front of Link.

 **Link** : Well then, here goes. YAH!

Epona suddenly took a high up leap. Everyone stared in awe and Ingo's jaw dropped as Epona jumped clean over Ingo's head, landing in front of his horse. As Epona carried Link over the finish line Everyone cheered. Even Malon who had just stared watching the race clapped her hands.

 **Henry** : Okay, that was incredible!

 **Emma** : No kidding, how did you know that would work?

 **Link** : I didn't.

As everyone walked through the gate to the ranch Ingo screamed,

 **Ingo** : WHAT'S UP WITH THAT HORSE?!

Ingo then took a more decent look at Epona and realized which horse he had just gambled away.

 **Ingo** : IS THAT EPONA?! HOW DID YOU TAME THAT WILD THING FROM RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE?!

Link rode Epona back through the gate to the ranch.

 **Link** : It's actually a lot easier than you think?

 **Ingo** : NO IT CAN'T BE! O WAS SUPPOSED TO OFFER UP THAT HORSE TO THE GREAT GANONDORF!

 **Regina** : Oh, but then you bet it in a race and lost. Don't worry I'm sure he won't be that mad. Oh who am I kidding? He's probably going to kill you over it!

Ingo took his hands off of his head and approached the gate. As he grabbed it by the lock, he chuckled and said,

 **Ingo** : Heh heh heh, as I promised, I'll give that horse to you, however,

Ingo slammed the gate shut and quickly locked it. Link on the inside and the heroes of Story Brooke on the outside.

 **Emma** : What the heck you doing?!

 **Ingo** : I'm never letting you leave this ranch.

Regina approached the gate.

 **Regina** : Oh we'll see about that!

As Regina tried to open the gate with her magic she was pushed backward landing on her back.

 **Ingo** : Don't bother, that gate is enchanted. Magic won't work on it. Oh and don't bother trying to use that smoke teleportation either. That won't work, we've made sure of that.

 **Snow White** : Don't worry Link, we will get you out of here.

 **Malon** : Cousin Ingo Please stop. I don't want to see Epona be Ganondorf's horse.

 **Ingo** : Oh let me guess, you want a hero to ride it. I told you Malon, dreams are for chumps.

 **Link** : You're wrong Ingo. Dreams are not for chumps. Lying, cheating, and stealing, however, at is for chumps. Chumps who can't make it the right way. And the only chump on this ranch is you! YAH!

Link rode Epona as fast as she could carry him to the far wall of the ranch.

 **Emma** : What is he doing?

 **Navi** : I think he's going to try and Epona jump over the wall.

 **Ingo** : HAHAHAHA! Good luck with that! We built that wall so high for the soul purpose of making sure Epona can't jump over it! He just gonna fly off and hit his head! This I gotta see!

Link hummed Epona's song to Epona. Epona was now calm. She knew she could trust Link and she wanted to prove Link could trust her. Suddenly Epona began to run even fast than Ingo and Malon had ever even witnessed.

 **Ingo** : Huh?

Epona took a large leap. Her feet tucked high up to ensure height. Ingo's jaw dropped in shock and fright as Epona leapt clean over the wall, taking Link with her.

 **Emma** : Well, I guess we should go meet Link outside.

 **Regina** : Bye Ingo, have fun explaining this to Ganondorf.

As everyone left Malon began bursting into laughter.

 **Malon** : Hahaha! So cousin Ingo, shall I find a new horse to give to the Great Ganondorf? Or did ya already promise him that particular horse?

Ingo fell to his and held his hands on his head as he screamed,

 **Ingo** : I'M SCREWED!

 **To be continued...**


End file.
